


need you all up in my veins

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accountant!Johnny, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Slice of Life, coffee shop au?, i'm trying to fill the johnkun tags, johnkun, johnkun nation unite, then some more fluff, uhh Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny has a constant cycle in his life and he's happy that Kun is in it.





	need you all up in my veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunalius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalius/gifts).



> This is a gift for @singledadjohnny on twitter since I sent her a cc about this and decided to write a short story out of it out of boredom. I hope you like it :D I'll be in your cc a lot to drop more johnKun content we all need.
> 
> It isn't mentioned in the story but Johnny is 24 and Kun is 21 in here! Enjoy!! and this is unedited so i apologize for the mistakes !! and this will stay unedited because i'd like to stay anon for this story that's why i'm orphaning this work so ENJOY!!
> 
> Title taken from blackbear's rosegold :)

Monday is the day most people dread about, it means the start of the week and going to work while wishing for Friday to come faster. It’s the same cycle over and over.

 

Johnny’s starts his Monday like this.

 

He wakes up as his alarm goes off at 6.30 am. That leaves him with enough time to wash up (probably shave if his facial hair is starting to get visible) and get ready for work. When he looks prim and proper, he would check himself once again in the mirror and fix any visible creases or crooked tie before taking his messenger bag perched on his work chair and leaves home sharply at 7.15 am.

 

He’s all smiles when he hops on the train, his bag pinned between his legs as he leans against his arm which holding the rail while his other hand is fumbling with his phone, checking out the news on the internet. He might look silly for smiling at early in the morning but Johnny is a morning person, he likes waking up in the morning and enjoys the morning sun. He gets restless if he does nothing, that’s why he likes his job. It’s tiring, every work is and it’s evident from under his eyes but Johnny learns to like it after two years because it keeps his mind awake and working despite the amount of numbers he has to read everyday. 

 

He shuffles his phone back in his pocket when the train stops at the central business district, the station is bustling with people dressed in the same formal attires as him, most of the rushing to get to work but Johnny takes his time as he steps outside, he knows he’s not late, he plans his time effectively.

 

There are two ways to go to the office building, the shortcut means more time for him to prepare for work but bad instant coffee from the office pantry and then there’s a long way which means he can stop by the cafe and get himself a nice cup of americano and make it to work right on time. Johnny opts for the latter, his watch tells him that he has enough time (always enough) and his stomach is rumbling for his daily dose of good coffee so he makes his way to the familiar street.

 

(Not gonna lie, he always choose the long way, mostly not because of the good coffee)

 

Johnny’s smile widens when the usual bell chimes as he opens the cafe door, standing at the side as he keeps the door open for some people like a gentleman he is. He sighs contentedly as the aroma of coffee beans fill his nose. Johnny gets into the line immediately, scanning through the drinks sold at the menu board despite knowing himself that he never change his order. Then his gaze shifts to the glass display, filled with assortments of breakfast pastries, breads and cakes and he takes a mental not to try one of the cakes next time. Johnny looks around the cafe – he likes it here, it’s calm in comparison to outside where people are filling the streets.

 

“The usual?” Johnny turns his attention back to the counter, realizing that he’s at the front of the line. He looks at the male behind the cashier smiling at him, what a sight in the equally beautiful morning. Johnny returns the smile with his own and nods, taking out his wallet and pulls out his card. “An americano with an extra shot for Johnny-ssi.” The male said with an accented voice albeit quite muffled from having a marker cap in between his teeth as he writes name on the cup sleeves.

 

“Thank you, Kun.” He replies shortly as the barista– Kun gives back his card before making his way to the pick up counter, humming along the music playing softly in the background.

 

This is one of his most favorite time of the day, he enjoys his time waiting for his cup of coffee and finds it very relaxing. His eyes fixated on Kun who immediately does his coffee, watching how the boy skillfully handles the machines. It’s just a normal americano but call Johnny whipped because he finds Kun breathtaking in every thing he does. Johnny studies Kun, staring at how his light brown locks fall prettily just above his eyes, his jaw is defined yet his cheeks are full, hinting that the male eats enough at least. Johnny chuckles when the barista tries to stifle his yawn, hiding behind his sweater paws and Johnny thinks how unfair Kun is to look extremely adorable and Johnny’s heart is flipping inside out. Then he likes to list down things he found astonishing about the barista in his head. On the top of the list will always be Kun’s smile and he doesn’t hate to admit that it’s one of the things he looks forward to everyday. Next would be his voice, Johnny finds Kun’s voice to be very pleasant to the ear, it’s cheerful but soothing at the same time and–

 

“Americano for Johnny!” The voice cuts through and dismisses Johnny’s daily thoughts, the accountant walks over to the counter with the receipt in his hand.

 

Kun is holding his drink instead of putting it down the counter and Johnny chuckles at that, throwing the receipt into the small bin labelled ‘receipt here’. “That would be me.” Johnny says.

 

“I might need your ID to confirm that.”

 

“I’m running late.”

 

“Company’s policy!” Kun argues, voice raised but no bite behind it just a hearty laugh follows right after.

 

Johnny rolls his eyes playfully, failing miserably when he tried to frown only ends up with his lips curled upward. Kun hands him his coffee and Johnny takes that, purposefully letting his hand rest on top of Kun’s hand and let it linger before the other retracts it back to his sides, face tinted with a faint shade of pink. Johnny finds that really, really adorable. Kun looks like he’s about to say something, mouth already opened to speak but another voice from the back interrupts.

 

“Kun, stop flirting and get back to work! I only have two hands!”

 

The flush on Kun’s face deepens, he gasps. “Taeil hyung!”

 

Johnny laughs, chin jerks up to signal Kun to go back to work as he turns his heels towards the door. Johnny peeks at his watch, sighing in relief to find out he has just enough time to make it to work, he’s trying to keep his record of never being late clean – though he doesn’t actually mind if the reason behind his lateness is the barista at the cafe he regularly goes to. He steals a glance once again at the barista, who looks up just in time to catch Johnny at the door. Johnny smiles and waves at Kun – at least he tries to, it’s a struggle when your hands are full. Kun waves back at him and points at his cup, Johnny smiles knowingly at that.

 

His timing is always right, he reaches the office floor as the clock strikes 7:55 am, just a good five minutes to prepare everything he needs. He greets his co-workers on the way to his own cubicle and settles himself comfortably in his chair as he places his stuff on the desk. He stares at the post it notes stuck on the pc screen, taking them off and sticks it to the side walls as he turns on the pc. He takes a sip of his coffee, sighing in content as the warm liquid passes down his throat and caffeine slowly working its way round to get rid of the residual sleepiness off his system.

 

_ Oh. _ He suddenly recalls, turning his cup around and grins when he sees the familiar handwriting at the side of the cup sleeves.

 

_ ‘Do well at work today! Pay your rent!  _ _ 你住在我心裡很久了  _ _ ♡’ _

 

_ Rent? The rent isn’t due until end of the month. _ His brows furrowed, squinting at the unfamiliar characters written on it as if it will translate by itself. He should ask Sicheng when he sees his chinese coworker around. He heaves out a sigh, the grin on his face never leaves his face as he starts working.

 

Turns out, he doesn’t see Sicheng until much later at lunch and the thought of asking for translation is pushed to the back of his mind as paper after paper is start piling on his desk. “Johny, do you want to get some lunch?”

 

Johnny stops and lifts his head up enough to see the one who called him. He looks down at his watch, noticing that it is indeed already lunch time and then at his papers before looking back up again to Jaehyun, about to refuse but his stomach rumbles in protest at his thought. “S-sure.” He manages to croak out, slightly embarrassed and hopes that Jaehyun or anyone actually heard that. Johnny pushes aside everything, tidying up and takes his coat as the month is getting chilly.

 

“Oi Sicheng, are you going?” Jaehyun asks to the chinese male also perched at his own cubicle. Johnny opens his mouth in realization, considering whether he should ask Sicheng now or later as he takes the empty cup, examining the chinese handwriting once again.

 

They are walking towards the short rib soup restaurant nearby and that’s when Johnny decides to ask Sicheng, holding the empty cup all along like a fool. He’s a fool in love after all. “Sicheng.” He matches his pace with the chinese male who looks at him in question.  _ Well, this is even more awkward than I thought, maybe it’s a bad idea to ask a colleague. _ Johnny rubs his nape, about to say no but Sicheng is already looking at him. “Do you mind to translate this for me?” He manages to croak out, stammering slightly as he hands Sicheng the cup.

 

It’s really hilarious at how Sicheng’s eyes widen as he read, grinning (or grimacing? He doesn’t know) at Johnny when he gives the cup back and it’s even more hilarious to Johnny that he really has to make a fool out of himself when Sicheng tells him, blaming the cold air when Jaehyun asks why his face turns really red and it takes time to convince Jaehyun that no, he didn’t drink before work as his steps are faltering. He ushers them to the restaurant, not bothering to wipe off the grin that stretched on his face.

 

There’s nothing exciting throughout his working hours, just Johnny and his numbers except that everyone is looking at him weirdly for being so happy especially in their line of work, as he said he likes his job and there is another reason behind it, no one knows but the knowing smile Sicheng sends him? Well, someone knows. He’s bound to tell everyone eventually, probably at the next company dinner. He stretches his limbs, groaning as his body is sore for sitting almost the whole day as he watches the cubicle is already half empty as the clock strikes 5.50 pm, Johnny leaves work just slightly over six, doesn’t mind the one hour overtime if it means of getting his work done. He bids the remaining of his colleagues goodbye as he leaves.

 

In the past, Johnny would straight away go home or stop by the grocery store to fill his fridge for the week and then revise some work at home before finally chilling at his sofa and watch shows on Netflix. But for the past 6 months, he takes a pit stop at the library five stations away after work, feeling giddy despite tiredness from work. He takes out his phone, quickly typing a short message.

 

**_Johnny:_ ** _ just finished _

**_Johnny:_ ** _ i’m coming _

 

In less than half an hour, Johnny walks towards the library and smiles as he sees Kun at the entrance. The barista notices Johnny almost immediately and runs up towards him. 

 

“Hey.” Johnny calls out softly, laughing when his boyfriend immediately goes for a hug.  _ Boyfriend? _ Johnny smiles at the thought. Kun is his boyfriend and has been one since 6 months ago. He met the barista at the same cafe, a year ago and after six months long of flirting, Johnny finally had the courage to take Kun out for a date. Is he happy? The happiest he has been ever since Kun walked into his life.

 

“I’m here to pay the rent.” He speaks up as they pull away, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Kun looks at him questioningly before his expression morphs as realization dawned upon him, a tint of red spreading fast across his cheeks as he looks down. “Do you take kisses as payment?” Johnny laughs when Kun splutters, at loss of words but eventually nod his head. 

 

_ What a great way to end a Monday.  _ Johnny thinks as he flutters his eyes close, the corner of his lips curl upwards into a smile as he kisses Kun,  _ his Kun _ .

 

“Kun? Baby?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Johnny doesn’t mind Monday, he doesn’t hate it. Why? Because Kun is in it. It is the cycle that Johnny never wanted to stop.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ‘Do well at work today! Pay your rent! 你住在我心裡很久了 ♡’ = 'Do well at work today! Pay you rent! You've been living in my heart for so long ♡'  
> That's the rent that Kun was talking about hehe. So yes, both of them are already dating here.  
> Kun has a habit of writing messages on Johnny's cup and it continues even after they're official. I just want to clear that up. I would expand this a bit more but i like it better short so i hope you don't mind!
> 
>  
> 
> once again, thank you for @singledadjohnny for being amazing. I love your aus ♡


End file.
